Lost Memory Inmoral Memory
by NataliaHanasaki13
Summary: muchas cosas pueden pasar en los dos ultimos años de secundaria ente ellos Kiku y Ludwing enamorados de su mejor amigo Feliciano por otro lado surgen nuevas amitadas y lazos¿ que pasara con Kiku? ¿sentira lo mismo que siente por Feliciano que por por Heracles? Entre Feliciano y Ludwing ocurre algo?/ japonXitaliaXalemania & japonXgracia entre otros
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer**:Axis Power Hetalia, junto con sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del gran, fantabuloso, maravilloso ¡Hidekaz Himaruya-sama! gracias sensei por crear algo tan maravilloso-

* * *

Reencuentro

* * *

Era su ante ultimo año de secundaria en Gakuen Hetalia cuando Feliciano Vargas, un joven italiano flaco alto, de unos ojos marrones, cabelló castaño, risueño, medio tonto, con una sonrisa tan cálida y pacífica, llego a la clase de Sociología antes que tocara el timbre ya que era su primer horario de clases, saludo a sus compañeros de clase y se sentó junto a su hermano Lovino Vargas, charlando sobre la tarea que había olvidado hacer, entonces su hermano mayor le dio un zape mencionándole:

-**fratello stupido! come si fa a dimenticare il compito!**-dijo enojado el joven de las mismas características que su hermano menor, ya que lo único que se le diferenciaba era la personalidad, y color de cabello.

Instantáneamente Feliciano se acurruco a sí mismo, intentando sacar ese nudo en la garganta, ya que él era muy miedoso, se preocupaba demasiado que sus amigos ya no quieran estar con él, entre otras cosas ,finalmente se calmo diciéndole a su hermano

-**g-gomen nii-chan..**.-bajo la mirada, poniendo una sonrisa falsa-** no fue mi intención, aparte sabes que no tienen muy apretados por los exámenes**-suspiro con pesadez, a pesar de que en todos los exámenes le haya ido bien.

En ese momento, el joven Feliciano comenzó a recordar a sus dos mejores amigos de su infancia Ludwing y Kiku Honda, ellos se hicieron amigos de que tenían 5 meses ya que sus familias se hicieron aliadas, cuando sus famosas empresas estaban en crisis.

Había llegado el profesor, todos comenzaron a acomodarse en sus asientos, el profesor alzo la voz y menciono:

-**alumnos, les presento sus nuevos compañeros de clases Ludwing West y Kiku Honda**-dijo, haciendolos pasar al aula.

Claro al verlos los hermanos Vargas junto a Gilbert Beilschmidt, el hermano del joven alemán quedaron pasmados, la noticia fue tal que al joven italiano(Feliciano) lo dejo sin palabras y soqueado.

Tanto el joven alemán como japonés cambiaron bastante,Ludwing tenia el cuerpo muy fornido, el cabello bien arreglado, con unos hermosos ojos azules, lo que noto misterioso en Luddy, como le solía decir el, era que su cabello estuviera arreglado, ya que el siempre lo tenía despeinado.

Vio también que Kiku no había cambiado nada, era alto la misma estatura que él y Ludwing, su personalidad era fría e introvertida, tímida juzgo por su rostro. Una vez concluida la presentación de los alumnos, el profesor continuo con la clase hasta que la campanilla del descanso sonó

* * *

**_~Feliciano Vow~_**

No podía creer lo que pasaba, pensé con mucha emoción L-luddy Kiku vinieron a la misma secundaria que yo, pensé de nuevo con mucha alegria, debo admitir que ambos cambiron, demaciado. Me sumergí en mis pensamiento con un sonrojo leve en mis mejillas

-**huh?!**-pensé-** u-un sonrojo?!**-volví a pensar**-un sonrojo de qué?!**-me escondí la cara, para que nadie notara mi sonrojo.

Por otra parte mi hermano parece que no siento la misma alegría que yo, por un momento tuve la esperanza de que mi fratello se alegrara por mi pero no paso. Cuando me dirigí para hablarle a Luddy y Kiku mi hermano me agarro por detrás de mi remera y con tono amenazador me dijo

-**no te vuelvas a juntar con Ludwing West,te traerá problemas**- me menciono con un tono de orden.

Luego de que se fuera junto Antonio y Francis, un joven español que mi hermano conoció haciendo viajes y un francés que por cierto debo decir que muy pedófilo con todo, me cae bastante mal y me da miedo.

Vi que Luddy y Kiku están en una mesa me acerca a ellos con una gran sonrisa diciéndoles

**-Luddy! Kiku! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Ve~!**

Al Escuchar la voz del joven italiano, esos dos chicos se quedaron sin habla se dieron vuelta y lo vieron hay al joven Feliciano su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Entonces el castaño fue a darles un fuerte abrazo al joven japonés, este acepto el abrazo sonriéndole con un sonrojo leve que se posaron en sus mejillas y lo mismo hiso con el joven alemán, este se puso nervioso con un sonrojo tierno en las mejillas, abrazándolo.

Kiku lo invito a almozar, el castaño acepto con gusto. Entre charla y charla a Feliciano le agarro una duda, miro hacia abajo con sus manos en el corazón preguntándoles la razón de que lo dejaron solo, hubo un silencio incomodo, por el cual ninguno respondió.

En aquel momento el italiano no ajunto mas y de sus ojos brotaron unas pequeñas lagrimas, por lo que el rubio se acerco y con delicadeza le limpio las lagrimas, mientras que el japonés apoyo su mano en la frente del joven castaño.

Los dos le explicaron lo pasado, resulta que sus familias tenían problemas familiares por lo que decidieron separarlos para no causar problemas, en lo que el momento el castaño se puso feliz otra ves sonriendo

* * *

_**~Ludwing Vow~**_

**-no quisimos irnos Feliciano….**-dije haciendo una pausa**-…nuestras familias tenían problemas, pero al tener tan solo 6 años no entendimos y tuvimos que hacer caso a nuestro padres**-mencione, por lo que él me respondió

**-si entiendo….**-dijo él con la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Por alguna razón, vi que Feliciano o como acostumbre a decirle...mejor dicho como el me dijo que le dijera, Feli vio a un chico que al parecer era de origen griego y le grito

**-Heracles-saaan! Miraa quienes vinieron!Ve~!**-dijo con bastante emoción. Él chico al parecer era de actitud despreocupada y tranquila es lo que pensé cuando lo juzgue por su apariencia, fue ahí cuando mire a Kiku quien estaba impresionado al ver al chico y pudo escuchar diciendo en vos baja

-_**q-que hace acá….**_?-dijo con cierto tono de tristeza, lo cual me dio curiosidad pero lo medite y me dije que era mejor no tocar el tema

* * *

_**~Kiku Vow~**_

**-Que hace acá?!**-pensé tratado no tener ni la más minina expresión en mi rostro, ya que al verlo recordé todo lo que viví con el cuándo me había mudado por unos meses a Grecia**-BAKA YERO!**-volví a pensar ocultado mi rabia interna.

Cuando finalmente llego saludo con una sonrisa a Feliciano, pero que descarado que es...esa sonrisa se supone que lo mostraba a mí.

Al terminar de saludar a Feli se acerco a West lo saludo con un abrazo, pero…acaso lo hacía a propósito?!

Vi que se acerco a mí, claro el en un momento de mi vida formo parte de él pero luego nos alejamos y nada, ni una carta, nada de nada, se acerco demasiado a mi me abrazo cálidamente, fue uno de esos abrazos que me solía gustar, el solo se limito a susurrarme

-**shh….tan solo no hagas expresión alguna…sino sospecharan…kiku-kun…te eche de menos, te he extraño mucho…**-dijo con un suave susurro yo le respondí con un susurro, pero por dentro de mi me decía-** me siento idiota…me siento como mi hermana….TT_TT**-pensando con frustración, pero simplemente no podía, su voz, sus ojos verdes, todo de él me gustaba pero temía algo peor…enamorarme de Feliciano…

* * *

Y el día trato de pasar lo más normal posible, ya que fueron para el italiano, japonés y alemán muchas emociones por un día

Al caer la tarde acá quien volvieron a sus casas saludándose uno a otros, al ver que finalmente todos se hallan ido,Lovino se parado delante de su hermano son cierto tono de enojo con complicidad

-**ya dime todo nii-san**-dijo él, pero su hermano era tan despistado como darse cuenta de lo que le preguntaba, al verte que no caía en lo que le quería decir lovino suspiro diciéndole:**-si serás baka mi fratello, pero no era nada, deja**-dijo finalmente lledonse a su casa junto a su hermano menor


	2. El significado de las cartas

**Disclaimer**:Axis Power Hetalia, junto con sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del gran, fantabuloso, maravilloso ¡Hidekaz Himaruya-sama! gracias sensei por crear algo tan maravilloso-

* * *

El significado de las cartas

* * *

Había pasado dos meses desde que a Gakuen Hetalia el instituto mas privado llegaran Ludwing West y Kiku Honda. Eran mediados abril y para festejar la llegada del invierno los sempais había decido hacer un festejo con todos de la secundaria. Los hermanos Vargas habían preparando un juego de ingenio, Ludwing junto a Gilbert uno de habilidad y rapidez, Kiku con ayuda de Heracles habían decorado la sala de profesores como la casa del horror, preparo puesto de comida, bandas en vivo, pero antes de eso comenzaron a organizar todo...

-**ok, veamos-**dijo Antonio, un español muy atractivo de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes-**Lovino ,te podrás encargar junto a tu hermano de los juegos, si le chontas a los demás, tu igual Gilbert-**declaro, por lo que el mayor de los Vargas respondió:-**de acuerdo Antonio le diré, tsk-**dijo él, haciendo que el albino de ojos de rojos respondiera lo mismo.

Había tocado la campana del receso, por lo que Feliciano esta vez se fue a sentar bajo un árbol de cerezos para almorzar, trato de que ninguno de sus amigos lo vieran tratando de reflexionar lo que le había mencionado su hermano

* * *

_**~Feliciano Vow~**_

_**-flashback-**_

**-si que eres un baka fratello**-_dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa, pero ¿porque sonrío?¿que insinuaba? Entonces con ingenuidad y sin entender el motivo de la risa le_ dije-**...n-no entiendo, ¿ qué quieres decir** **nii-chan?-**_dije, pero estábamos en lo mismo, el no me decía nada y yo seguía sin entender, de pronto vi que en su cara se le forma una tierna sonrisa, apoyo su mano en mi hombro y me dijo__**:- espero que esa inocencia que hay en ti no cambie fratello mío, cuando te des cuenta de lo que dije, ven hablar**_**conmigo-**_respondió_

**-fin del flashback-**_  
_

**-¿Que habrá querido decir nii-chan?**-pensé.

Había sacado mi taper que contenía pasta y un tenedor de plástico para empezar a comer. Me percate de que fuera el único en este lugar para comer tranquilo. Al asegurarme que este solo, comencé a comer:-**ITADAKIMASU!-**dije ampliando una sonrisa.

Paso un buen rato e iba comiendo por la mitad de mi almuerzo, me había agarrado sed, por lo que saque mi botella de agua, fue hay cuando escuche la voz de Kiku, por alguna razón. . .me puse nervioso, trate de calmarme, dando vuelta para saludarlo

-**Ah~! Kiku-san! Hola! Ve~!-dije feliz**

* * *

_**~Kiku Vow~**_

Me pareció raro ver a Feliciano en un lugar como este, por lo que con mucha curiosidad dije:-**Feliciano-san, ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este?-**dije mi tono era curioso, a pesar de que mi cara no tenga expresión alguna. El castaño respondió:-**es que este lugar lo conocí con mi fratello y cada ves que necesito pensar, reflexionar o estar solo, vengo acá- **respondió sonriendo dulcemente, por lo que no pude evitar un sonrojo.

Le pedí permiso para sentarme junto a el, con gusto acepto, saque de una caja de origami, un poco d te y dos onigiris. Claro cuando saque el onigiri Feliciano lo miro muy curioso y pregunto:-**Kiku-san….¿que es eso?-**me dijo mirando la bola de arroz, entonces le respondí:**-esto se llama onigiri, son unas bolitas de arroz-**respondí con una sonrisa leve, el solo se limito a reír, mencionando:-**lo puedo probar? Y vos probas la pasta que hice yo?-**pero propuso ello medite por unos segundos y termine aceptando, el italiano se puso feliz, le convide mi onigiri y el su pasta, agarre el tenedor para llevarlo en mi boca, para luego saborearlo. Debo admitir que no cocina mal, cuando alce mi vista para verlo, a juzgar por si expresión en el rostro, le gusto. De repente el se acerco mucho a mi, dedícame una sonrisa, nose si sonrojo era notorio, pero sentí un ardor en mi rostro:- **Kiku-san es un buen cocinero también-**declaro diciéndome un cumplido, solo asentí con mi cabeza. De pronto sentí sus delicados labios tocando mi frente...Pude sentir que mi corazón se acelero, que mis mejillas estaban demasiada rojas ay que nunca me paso una cosa así con las chicas y menos con un hombre!.

Abrí los ojos para ver y oír su dulce risa, ambos oímos que la campana sonó para volver a la clase. Era la segunda hora y teníamos clase de Literatura, pero la clase que menos me importaba en este momento. Al Entrar, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, durante toda la clase, no pude dejar de pensar en el beso de la frente…dándome deseos de saborear sus labios

* * *

_**~Heracles Vow~**_

Era la aburrida clase de literatura, note que Ludwing West participo mucho opacando a Arthur, lo que me pareció extraño fue que mi Kiku estaba distraído, pensando en otra cosa, lo cual me pareció muy raro. El resto del día fue pasando normalmente, llego la hora de retirarnos, todos mis amigos y compañeros se saludaron para verse al día siguiente. Me aproxime a Kiku lo cual, el me vio sonriendo demasiado leve, apenas casi no era una sonrisa lo que me mostraba. Lo bese en la mejilla, entrelazando su mano con la mía y con una suave vos le susurre:-**ocurrió algo?, te note distraído…me preocupo….-**dije y el con la voz indiferente dijo:-** acaso importa?, ya déjame- **respondió saltado bruscamente su ano de la mía, no tuve mas opción que aprisionarlo entre mis brazos, tanto mi cara como tono eran serios entonces le mencione:-**¿Qué ocurre? Porque no eres tan lindo y cariñoso como antes?-** pregunte. Entonces pude notar que sus delicadas manos se apoyaron mi tórax, bajo la cabeza notando una pequeñas lagrimas, con la voz quebrada diciéndome:-**si que eres un baka….t-tu significaste tanto en mi vida, te dije a los seis años que me mudaba…me prometiste mandarme cartas….¡NO LO HICISTE!-**me agarro mas fuerte-** yo espere cada día**-me miro llorando-** acaso yo significo algo para voz?...algo?**-fue hay cuando se rompió en llamo, lo agarre del mentón, alzando su mirada hacia la mia. La primera ves que lo vi así, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su rostro expresando tristeza, lo acerque a mis labios, pero no reacciono, finalmente lo bese. Lo que el hiso fue empujarme y me dijo:** t-tengo que irme Heracles-san…g-gomen…**-vi que lentamente se alejo de mi, secándose las lagrimas, para salir corriendo…

* * *

_**~Kiku Vow~**_

Corrí lo más lejos de el posible, me detuve en una esquina oscura. Allí me apoye en la pared, me tape la boca con mi mano…:**- ¿Por qué?... ¿porque él? Porque el me hace sentir así?... ¿porque cuando estoy con Feliciano siento lo mismo?-**pensé, sentándome en el piso y llore...-**porque?! Porque me haces esto desgraciado?! Justo cuando empezaba a olvidarte….-**me volví a sacar las lagrimas. Mi rostro lo tenia totalmente sin expresión alguna...solo tenia ganas de estar en mi habitación...y olvidarlo que me paso hoy...


End file.
